Country Lovin
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: James' mother makes a business decision to move to the country and take her family with her. James, who is so accustomed to living the rich life, is finding it difficult to learn the country ways until he meets a certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To be honest this story idea came from going down to the country with my grandfather. I have no idea how it came to this because all I was imagining was for some country guy to come up and woe me or something LOL. I hope everyone likes this one because I think it's going to be just a cheesy romance. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

James POV

"Mom!"

"That's enough James, you are going and that's final." My mom said.

My mom is Brooke Diamond. The owner of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics. I don't know what the fuck made her want to do this but she is having us move to the fucking south. Not like the south as in Florida. Not some place luxurious and amazing like you think the owner of a cosmetics company would go. No. We were going to some random never heard of place. I didn't even know the name.

All I knew was she was forcing me to go. So naturally I begged my best friend, Logan, to come with me. Our parents were really close and I convinced them to let Logan live down south with us and he could fly up here to see them when they want to see him. They said yes if only Logan agreed to it. Then I began the process of begging Logan to come.

"Please Logan!" I asked for like the third time. We were in his room and he was sitting on his bed while I stood in front of him.

"No, James!"

"Why not?"

"Because you said it yourself the town sounds like a dump. Why on earth would I want to go?" He asked me.

"Because you're my best friend." I told him.

"And I will still be your best friend just in a different state."

"Logan, I'm serious."

"I am too."

"What if there are cute boys there?" I asked him, knowing I would get his attention.

"Cute boys like who?"

"I don't know. Cute country boys with a cute little accent." I told him. I smiled when he actually looked like he was thinking it over.

"Oh! And you can always come back if you don't like it." I added and that seemed to do the trick.

"I already know you wouldn't let me leave but if we don't see any cute country boys by the time the day is over I'm going to hit you." He said.

"Yes! Thanks Logie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Stop being so grumpy."

"I'm going to be grumpy until I see a cute country boy." He told me.

Oh, I wish we would see some cute boys the first day we get there because Logan's punches hurt like hell.

* * *

"James I don't see any cute country boys yet." Logan told me as we walked out of the airport.

"We just got here!" I screeched at him.

"James stop yelling." My mom said, walking past us.

"What happened to no more luxuries?" I asked her as I watched a guy carry all of my mom's things.

"That was for you." She said before she got in the car.

Me and Logan looked at each other and he rolled his eyes before getting into the car. I sighed before I got in as well. The more we drove from the airport the more country-er this place got. First it started with nice houses, then to nice houses with farms. It seemed like the more farm the lesser the house. I almost wanted to cry when we were driving on a dirt road, coming to a stop in front of a house. It wasn't as bad as I imagined but it wasn't the best house here. We got out of the car and Logan looked like he wanted to hit me.

"Can you boys take my bags in? I'll be back later." My mom said, tossing me the keys.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her once I had the keys.

"I'm going to make sure the company is set up." She told me before the car sped off, picking up dust as it left.

I waved my hands in the air attempting to clear some of the dust. I turned to look at Logan and he was glaring at me.

"I still don't see any cute country boy yet James." Logan told me as we took in the last few bags.

"We just got here Logan." I said before I stopped to look around the house.

It was bigger on the inside. It actually looked decent. I was thinking it was going to be something like the bathroom would be outside or something. Me and Logan had our own seperate rooms which I was greatful for, not wanting to deal with his grumpy ass. When we were finish unpacking Logan came to my room and stood in the doorway.

"Staring at me won't help you find a cute country boy." I told him.

"You're coming with me." He said.

"Where?"

"Outside. We are going to find a cute country boy."

I got up and made my way outside, locking the door on my way out. This place had little to no cell phone service. I doubt we would have any wifi here but I didn't bother to check. As we stepped outside and onto the dirt road I looked at Logan to see if his face had made any type of change since we got here.

"You aren't going to find a cute country boy glaring at everything in sight." I told him.

"Shut up." He said but he still fixed his face a little.

We walked down the road, walking past a few old people who politely waved at us. Everyone we walked pass were really nice to us. Well everyone except some old guy who had a banjo. He just sung about us walking. He said my jeans were skin tight so I must be from the north. There was an old lady who came from around the back of the house and told us to ignore him. He then started to sing about how much of a bitch she was. It was pretty hilarious especially when she hit him and he began to sing about how much it hurt.

"Still don't see any." Logan mumbled to me.

"Say it again and I'll hit you."

"If I don't see any I'll hit you." He reminded me.

I sighed as we walked. It was getting hotter and I was starting to sweata little. We saw nothing but old people and children. We came across a couple of people similar to our age but they looked like they were drunk. None of them were attractive to us though. Then things got weird when a girl came up to me and asked me out.

"I could teach you a few things about the south, sugar." She said to me. I looked at Logan and he was trying not to laugh.

"Um...no thanks." I told her, hoping she would leave me alone.

"What's the matter sugar are you afraid?" She asked me.

"No, it's just..." I couldn't find the words.

"Oh, your a virgin." She said taking a step back.

"What? That's not it." I told her, even though I was.

"Then what is it." She said, reaching for my crotch area.

"Ma'am." Logan said getting her attention.

"I don't think he would like that." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because he's kind of into people like me." He told her.

"People from the north?" She asked him. Wow this lady was dumb and couldn't take a hint for shit.

"No lady, I like guys!" I somewhat yelled at her when she got this dumb look on her face. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a step back.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." I said, making it an awkward silence.

"Wait, my brother likes guys." She said all with enthusiasm.

"Ma'am he's not interested." Logan said to her. Thank god for him being there because she wasn't getting it.

"Why not? He's can show him a good time. In fact, he can show you both a good time."

"Because he's with me." Logan told her. She gasped and looked at us both before walking away.

"You owe me." Logan said as we continued to walk.

"Thanks."

"I'm serious James. I just saved you from some desperate hooker. You owe me."

"I heard you the first time."

We continued to walk and when we reached the welcome sign Logan let out an annoyed sigh. This town wasn't that big and it seemed like everyone knew each other.

"Why don't we go in the other direction and see what's on that side of town." I suggested.

"No James it's getting late. Let's just head home." He said, turning around.

"Are you going to hit me when we get back?" I asked him.

"Yes."

I kept my distance from him as we continued to walk to the house. He seemed to be steaming and he was mumbling something under his breath. Yup, he was going to hit me when we got back. I hope we find some guys before he makes my arm sore or breaks it.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done. Lets hope they find some cute country boys and not be like me and leave with nothing. I really hope everyone is looking forward to reading this. Especially those into cheesy romances. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story makes me feel all warm inside just because this is going to be one of those cheesy romances. But don't worry it won't be so cheesy it's sickening. There will be some drama and stuff. Just not now. I just realized I'm talking too much so I'll just shut up now. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

When I woke up the next day I rubbed my arm. Logan had hit me about six time yesterday after we got back. I kind of made it worse by teasing him and calling him weak which made him hit me with all his might. I could still feel it drilling into my arm as I got up. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before heading downstairs. I saw my mom in the kitchen drinking her coffee. I walked in and said goodmorning before making me a bowl of cereal. Logan came in just before my mom said she was leaving for work. He went to hit me but I jumped out of the way.

"Play nice boys." She said before leaving out the door.

He made his bowl of cereal and sat across from me. It was silent so naturally I began to sing.

"You chewed me up and spit me out, like I was poison in your mouth. You took my life, you drained me down, but that was then and this is no-"

"Shut. Up." Logan told me.

It was silent for a few minutes and I got a smirk on my face, knowing that I was probably about to piss him off.

"Now look at me!" I yelled but stopped when he glared at me. I silently hummed the rest of the chorus while I ate my cereal.

When I was finish I put my bowl in the sink and when I walked past Logan, who was also finish, he tried to hit me.

"Are you going to hit me every time you get within two feet of me?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"What if we find some cute country boys today?"

"We tried that yesterday and all we did was talk to old people and a hooker." He said.

"That was that side of town. We have to try the other side." I told him.

"And if we don't find any?"

I thought about it for a moment and sighed. "If we don't find any then you can go back home and I'll just deal with the old people and dirt here."

"Don't forget the country hookers." He told me, smiling.

"She was so stupid." I said.

"I know right. I was standing there like this chick really can't take a hint."

"When you said I liked people like you and she said the north I almost died." I said, laughing a little.

"Lets hope we don't meet another one of those again." He said as we headed upstairs to chnage into our clothes for the day.

* * *

As we walked out of the house I prayed that we would find at least one cute boy. Otherwise I would be stuck here by myself. We turned the opposite way of yesterday and began walking. The houses seemed better than the other side of town. They also had bigger and better farms. I started to sing a little as we walked. Logan joined me after a while of walking. We noticed that the sun was almost at it's highest and it was getting hotter. We were singing the chorus to Lady GaGa's song Paparazzi for some reason. We were suddenly caught off guard by a small pig running in front of us.

"Yuma, come back here!" We heard some guy yell. He came running around the corner and was chasing the pig, trying to catch it.

"Oh my god." Logan mumbled when he saw him.

The guy was so focused on catching the pig he didn't see Logan and ran right into him. He wasn't that bad looking and he looked like he was Logan's type. He was tan and had black hair and a little muscle. He barely had anything on though. All he had on was a pair of overalls. He didn't have a shirt on underneath and he didn't have on any shoes or socks. When he landed on top of Logan they both let out groans before the guy raised himself up a little. Logan and him just stared at each other for a little too long.

At that moment I knew Logan wasn't going anywhere. Something told me to go after the pig so I did. I went around the corner and saw it hiding behind a trashcan. I made my way up to it but it ran away. I chased after it down this dirt path before it went into the field of vegetables or whatever was growing here. Whatever it was it seemed like they were growing tons of it by the way it was planted all through the field.

"Yuma?" I heard a guy say.

I turned around and saw him pick up the pig. When he looked up his green eyes met my hazel ones and I felt myself blushing. As he stepped out of the field I noticed all he had on was a pair of shorts that were low on his hips. I tried not to stare at his abs as he looked at me.

"Hello." I said, dumbly.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He said holding out his hand.

"James." I said before shaking his hand. He gave my hand a firm grab.

"Ow." I said pulling my hand away from his.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. My dad says that when you shake another man's hand you're suppose to have a firm grip." He told me.

"It's fine." I said before he took my hand again.

"I really am sorry if I hurt you." He said, again.

"Um..it's okay." I said, no wanting to take my hand away from his.

"If you don't mind me saying, your hand is really soft." He told me before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it. I felt myself blush as he looked up at me through his blonde hair while doing it.

"You aren't from around here are you James?" He asked me, the pig in one hand as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, I just moved here the other day." I told him.

"Kendall." I heard that guy from earlier say as he came up to us.

"Carlos." Kendall said, sternly.

"Why do you always end up letting a pig loose?" Kendall asked him.

"It wasn't my fault. She's so small and slippery." Carlos told him.

"You say that everytime."

"Because she is." Carlos said as Logan walked up, brushing off his clothes.

"Oh, Kendall this is Logan." Carlos told him.

"And this is James." Kendall said, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. He didn't squeeze as hard as Kendall did. Me and Kendall ended up walking over to where the pig, Yuma, stayed.

"Would you like to feed them?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, following him.

He handed me some of the pig food before we walked into the area. It wasn't muddy like I thought it would be. Well, one part was but it seemed like it was like that on purpose. Everything else was covered in grass. He walked over and looked into the water before coming back over to me.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"I was checking to see if it was clean enough for them to drink." He told me before he let the pigs out. He whistled for them to go over to the trout that had food in it.

"I'll let you feed the baby pigs." He told me.

A few seconds later he came out with two baby pigs in his arms and two of them were following him. I recognized one of them he was holding was Yuma. She had a dark spot on her nose unlike the rest of them. I kneeled down and held my hand out so they could eat from it. It tickled as their small little noses rubbed up against my hand while they ate.

"I don't have anymore." I told them once it was gone. I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants as I walked over to him.

"You did good for your first time." He told me as we made our way back over to where we left Carlos and Logan.

"Most people are scared to even touch them." He said as we rounded the house.

We walked up to the spot where we last saw Carlos and Logan and we looked around for them. I gasped when I saw him on top of Logan, their lips connected as they laid in the middle of the vegetables or whatever this was. Carlos rolled off of Logan and they both sat up, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Wow, Carlos wastes no time in getting what he wants." I said to Kendall as I turned to him.

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled me close to him and brought our lips together. I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. These country boys sure don't like to waste time in getting what they want.

When we pulled apart he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but want to taste him again. I reconnected our lips and pulled him closer. He was an amazing kisser. Me and Logan finally found ourselves some cute country boys, really cute actually.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They finally got some cute country boys. I have been waiting so long to add Yuma to my stories ever since I saw that video of Kendall and her on Tumblr. It was soo cute! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY YOU GUYS! I have no idea why I'm so happy knowing I'm going to be tired as hell later on. Well, I stayed up all night due to my nap I took when I got home. Yeah, wasn't the smartest thing to do. But it did cure me of my writers block I had for this story. YES! I know you guys are like what? But yes, sadly, I had got writers block, which doesn't happen often but when it does all hell breaks loose in my head. I had been thinking about different things for a while and finally came up with this. Maybe that's why I'm so happy? Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Wow you two are all smiles." My mom said as she got ready to go off to who knows where. All me and Logan did was smile more.

We hadn't told my mom about what happened yesterday because we didn't want her to question us about it. Knowing her it would have been so many questions and she wasn't afraid to give us the talk. She had done it already, multiple times at that, but she says there isn't a limit to the amount of times she can tell us. Her reason being, the second we forget we're going to do something stupid. It's not like we're going to knock some girl up.

"Well I'm heading out now, bye boys." My mom said before doing so. Me and Logan finished up our breakfast before going to go get dressed.

"Carlos is going to show me around the farm today." Logan told me from his room.

"Kendall is going to show me the town." I told him as we continued to get dressed.

When we were both ready, we headed out. It was fairly warm now so it was good that we wore shorts. As we reached the house we could see Carlos doing someting out front. When we got closer, we noticed that he was picking up something.

"What's that?" Logan asked him. Carlos stood up and turned around to look at us.

"Oh, hey Logan, Kendall." Carlos said, smiling.

"These are just some seeds I dropped earlier. Gotta pick them up so they won't start sprouting." He told him.

"I'll tell Kendall that you're here." Carlos said before he went up onto the porch, going through the screen door, into the house. We could faintly here Carlos call him and tell him that we were outside. A few minutes later Kendall emerged from the house with Carlos behind him.

"Hey guys." Kendall said as he came over to us.

"Hey." I said, not being able to control my smile. Carlos and Logan headed around to the farm as me and Kendall headed into town.

I wanted to hold his hand but I didn't know where we stood in our relationship so I would just let him decide. As we walked there was a silence. It wasn't awkward though. Kendall would say hi to almost everyone we walked past and it seemed like he knew everyone. When we walked past a dog he said hello to it and it seemed to bark back a hello to him too.

"Are you like friends with everyone?" I asked him.

"Well, my dad was and now that he's gone and the riches farm in the south is mine, I guess I am now."

"Wait. You have the riches farm in the south?"

"Yes, I was in the news for it once when they found out my dad died. He was like the town hero since his farm saved the town from being destryed." He told me.

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Yeah, when he died it wasn't just our family that was sad. It was almost the whole town."

"I don't know if that's the saddest thing ever or the weirdest thing ever."

"It's a little bit of both but if you were here when he was around you would know how everyone loved him."

"I kind of wish I was." I said, honestly.

As we walked past the market Kendall spoke. "This is the market, where we make most of our money. When people out of town come here they buy a lot of things. Most of it is from my farm though. The stuff we don't grow are from other farms around town."

"Oh wow, I never heard of a whole town working for like one market."

"Well, there are other markets around town that we give our produce to but this one is just the better one." He told me.

"What's that?" I asked him as we walked past an old building.

"That's an old building." Kendall told me, laughing.

"Oh." I said feeling a little embarrassed now that I noticed it looked abandoned.

"What's that place?" I asked him when we walked past it and he didn't say anything about it.

"You don't need to know what that is." He said.

"Wait, why?"

"Because you shouldn't go there."

"Why not? What is it a drug place or something?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, they call it the palor but everyone knows it's nothing but a strip club." He said.

"Oh, see that wasn't so hard." I told him.

"I didn't want to tell you because you shouldn't go there."

"Don't worry I wasn't. Besides I'm pretty sure they only have female strippers and I'm ga-" I was cut off by Kendall putting his hand over my mouth as he stared at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him when he pulled his hand away. I prayed that he wouldn't tell me that-

"This town isn't really accepting of those type of people." What. the. fuck. I should've seen this coming. Everything seemed too perfect.

"What do you mean those type of people? Ga-" I was cut off again by his hand.

"Are you going to cover my mouth everytime you think I'm going to say it?" I asked him.

"You aren't suppose to say anything on the subject." He told me.

"Is it really that serious?"

"Yes!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"So if I already told someone that I'm ga-" I stopped myself when I saw that he was about to cover my mouth.

"That type of person." I corrected myself.

"What would happen to me?"

"Well, it all depends on who you told and how you affect this town."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like this. There is a noticeable ranking in this town. You have the important farmers, me, the less important farmers, the towns people, who have a job that isn't working on a farm, the prostitues, and then the homeless."

"So..."

"So if you told an important farmer, the ones who can't be trusted, the word about you would have already been spreaded. I personally would never do that. If you told a less important farmer they would probably do the same. The towns people would spread the word about you quicker than you can blink. The prostitues are really the only ones accepting of everyone because they want their money any way they can get it."

"What about the homeless?"

"They are never trusted and always lie about everything so no one believes them."

"Oh." I said as we continued to walk.

"Wait why are you asking all of these questions?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know." I said before I noticed something.

"How did we get on the other side of town?" I asked him, noticing all of the familiar things me and Logan saw when we walked the first day here.

"I know a few shortcuts that get us through town quicker." He said.

"Oh, cool."

"So you asked those questions just so you could know?" He asked me.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not, it just seemed a little out of the blue." He said.

As we walked I started to go through my head and remember if I had told anyone. No one seemed to come to mind until I saw the house. I remembered Logan told the lady about us. Oh god, wait, she was a prostitute. Oh thank goodness, I thought for a second we told a towns person.

"Hello boys." She said as she leaned over the railing of her front porch, showing us massive amounts of cleavage.

"Hello." Kendall said as I waved.

"Oh!" She said, seeming like she remembered something as she came running down the steps and over to me.

She grabbed my hand and lead me a few inches away from Kendall before whispering, "My brother said that he doesn't mind helping you out if your boyfriend is putting any out."

"What?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me as long as you don't say anything. We can keep this between just the three of us." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind just in case he stops putting out." I told her, trying to get her away from me as soon as possible. I could literally smell the alcohol on her and I was beginning to get sick.

"Okay then." She said before giggling and walking away. As she passed Kendall she grazed her hand across his chest.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked me as we continued to walk.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

I sighed before whispering, "I told her about me. Well, Logan did but that's because she was coming on to us and making everything awkward."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Shh!"

"James, why would you do that?" Kendall said in a harsh whisper.

"I didn't know that this town was like this. Back where I'm from ga-those people are widely accepted."

"Well here's a news flash for ya, you aren't there. You are here, where rumors spread like wild fire. Do you have any idea of how much can come from this if people found out about you?"

"What about us?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about us? You're saying that bad things can come from this, from me telling a prostitute that I'm...yeah. What I'm asking you is what about us as a thing." I said, hoping he would get what I was saying.

"I'm not following you? What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you Kendall. But I don't think you would want to be out with me, together." I whispered to him.

"James, I want to be with you but that's not how things work here. Eventually the hatred will break us apart before we even started." He told me.

"How can the hatred break us apart if you won't even let us be together? You're so scared about what people will think of you that you won't go out and take a risk." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"James, I'm in the position where if I take a risk everything that I have will be ruined. Not to mention my friendships with everyone in this town help me with the farm."

"Kendall, how do you even know that if you never tried? You're saying that your friend ships with everyone in this town is more important than being your true self. Well, if they were your true friends then they wouldn't have a problem with who you are and would still accept you for who you are." I said before walking away from him. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"James, wait!" Kendall called out after me. I ignored him. I just wanted to get Logan and tell him I was going home.

When I got to his house I could see Logan and Carlos in the back laughing as they cleaned up what looked like hay. I was suddenly whirled around to face Kendall.

"James just let me explain."

"No, you've already said enough. I thought when you told me about people not accepting gays that you were different."

"I am."

"No you're not. On the inside, sure but on the outside, in front of everyone, you are just like them."

I could hear Logan and Carlos come up behind us but I ignored their hello's to listen to Kendall try to explain himself.

"James, I swear I'm not like that."

"Yeah, not on the farm away from everyone but everywhere else you fit right in."

"James, what's going on?" I heard Logan ask me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home." I said before walking past Kendall.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not like them?" Kendall asked me as he stopped me.

"Either you man up and tell everyone or leave me alone."

"What?"

"Kiss me just like you did on this farm in front of everyone or don't associate with me at all." I told him, no longer caring about crying in front of me. He had to see what it felt like to be treated this way. He just stood there so I turned around and headed home. I could hear Logan calling after me but I ignored him as I cried.

When I got home I went up to my room and closed the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I heard the door close downstairs and I knew that Logan had followed me. He came into my room and I could feel the bed dip down when he sat on it. He rubbed my back in silence, trying to comfort me. I knew he was about to say something.

"You know Kendall feels really bad."

"No he doesn't." I told him, turning my head to the side so my voice wouldn't be muffled.

"Kendall doesn't realized that I'm an out gay and to think that I was going to stay in that stuffy closet with him is complete bullshit."

"James, you need to realize that Kendall loves that stuffy closet just as much as you did when you were in it."

"Yeah but now that I'm out I don't want to go back in."

"Kendall has probably never came out to anyone."

"What about Carlos?" I asked him.

"Carlos knows because they both are like brothers. James, I know exactly how you're feeling but you can't let that stop you and you certainly can't force Kendall out like that."

"I'm not forcing him out. It's his choice."

"You're making that choice harder for him by doing this and knowing how the town feels."

"How did you know about how the town feels?" I asked him.

"Because I had the same talk with Carlos. He told me about the different levels of people and stuff. He also told me that he wants to be with me and he doesn't want to be forced out."

"So you agreed to be with him and keep everything a secret when you're out in public?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's something he wants and I'm doing it for him."

"But he needs to accept the fact that he has to come out one day."

"Yes and I want him to decide what day that will be and until then I will be by his side."

"But only in private."

"So fucking what as long as I'm with him I'm happy and I know that he is too."

"What if he decides to never come out and he starts a family and keeps you as a side thing?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I actually talked to him about it, James, if you gave Kendall the chance to let him explain himself and actually cared about his life you would know that."

"I do care about his life."

"No you don't because if you did you would see that this is hurting him to. You know, I don't think anyone has ever told you this but everything isn't about you. You need to take some time and listen to what other people have to say before you speak. Who knows maybe Kendall could've gave you a time when he wanted to come out?"

"Well, I gave him all the time he needs. I know everything isn't about me just like he knows that he only has to do one thing to get me back."

"James are you listening to yourself? Did you hear what I said? He can't do that because that's similar to pushing himself out of the closet! That's not just a big step for him, that's a huge fucking leap!"

"Well you know what Logan? I want someone that I know is going to be there for me! I'm tired of having my heart crushed because I put my all into a relationship and then they only put a little into it! I want someone that will take risks to be with me because I'll do the same with them and if Kendall is that guy he will do it!"

"You're asking for too much and you're hoping that Kendall is brave enough to do that. If he is then I applaud him for it but if he's not he's not the one to blame."

"Why do you always do that?" I asked after things seemed to calm down a bit.

"Do what?"

"End the whole arguement with the moral of your side."

"Because that's how I do." He said, standing up.

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you have since the beginning of time."

"I just want him to really want to be with me, you know. I felt like we had this special thing."

"Well, if he felt it too you will get that kiss in no time." He said, smiling.

"Thanks Logan and if he takes too much time to decide I'll talk to him about it because I still really want to be with him." I told him.

"Thank you for at least taking what I said into consideration."

"It doesn't happen often so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh, I am." He said before he left.

When my mom came home she had a smile on her face and I didn't know why. I was really afraid to ask because she only gets that smile when it's something that's going to effect my life and she thinks it's going to be good. The last time I saw that smile she had a plane ticket to here.

"Guess what you two." She said to us as we sat down for dinner.

"You two are starting school tomorrow!" She announced all happy and shit.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, looking at Logan.

"Maybe this could be a good thing?" Logan said and I just gave him a look that had 'I want to smack you' written all over it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't mean to toot my own horn but I feel like with this chapter I captured the James that's really selfish but in the end just wants to be loved. Okay maybe I did just did a little bit of gloating. Toot! Lol but I'm just really excited that I came up with this. I just had to listen to some (a lot) of music and think things through. *Happy Dance* No more writers block. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have been wanting to update this story for a minute but I was having some trouble. I was thinking of changing the plot up a bit but then it would make the story extremely shorter. I didn't want that so I just went with this original plot idea. I hope you guys like it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Maybe this could be a good thing?" I mocked Logan as we got up to get dressed. It's too damn early to be up and I'm still tired.

I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth before heading down stairs and making a quick breakfast. Logan came down the steps all happy and shit. I wanted to slap him for being so happy about school.

"Wassup James." He said, coming in and getting a breakfast sandwhich out of the fridge. He put it in the microwave just as my toast finished.

"Nothing." I told him, bitterly. He sighed and just went about making his breakfast. Once we were finished eating and threw our trash in the trash we left the house and got into the truck my mom had waiting for us.

When we got inside we said hello to the driver before he started driving. My mom told us that we were going to have to catch the bus back home. The second we pulled up to the school I groaned realizing that I was probably going to be seeing Kendall.

We stepped out of the car and adjusted our bags. Logan was smiling and it was making me sick. All I wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask. We headed into school, it wasn't what you would expect for a school in the country to look like. It looked like this school was the most costly thing ever.

The trophy cases were crystal clear, showing off the many awards the school earned. My eyes widened in shock when I looked past one of the trophies and saw Kendall. He was standing there with a smile on his face as he held up the trophy. I wanted to rip it out of the case and throw it in the trash.

"Come on." Logan told me.

We looked on the walls and found our last names and headed to that class to receive our schedules. I saw Logan look at me after looking at the list. They were in alphabetical order which meant…oh no- wait. What was Kendall's last name? Logan just looked at me with a smile in his face.

"You'll be fine. If you seem him just act like you never met him." Logan told me.

I sighed and walked to my class. They had us sit down before we could receive anything. The classrooms sort of reminded me of a prep school. The class was really clean, probably cleaner than my old school. The teacher walked in and everyone got quiet and took their seats. I was sitting in the front and she just stared at me.

"New student." She said, pointing her pen at me. I nodded my head as she looked me up and down. I had a feeling she was judging me with the way she was looking.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Minnesota." I told her.

"That's a bit far from here isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said just before someone came running in, late.

"Ah, Mr. Garcia, took you long enough." She said and I looked to see that it was Carlos. He looked a little shocked to see me but went about walking to his seat. It seemed like everyone in the class said hey to him. The guys said it as they high-fived him and the girls said it as they twirled their hair. If they only knew.

"Okay class I'm going to call you by your names and I need for you to come up and get your schedules."

As she called out our names I noticed how everyone was glancing at me before mumbling things. I ignored them and rested my head on the desk and waited for my name to be called. It seemed like the list went on forever and apparently all these people with an A in the beginning of their name was absent.

When she finally called my name I stood and made my way over to her desk. She smiled as she handed me my schedule. Why the hell was everyone so smiley for? It's the fucking first day of school. I turned around to find that _everyone_ was staring at me. I gave them all weird looks before I went back to my seat.

After everyone got their schedules the teacher dismissed us and told us to head to our lockers to see if our combination were correct. I walked down a hall and down another, following the numbers on the locker. When I finally reach mine I let out a lazy sigh. I so didn't want to be here at the moment. I put in the combination and tried to open it but nothing happened.

"Here let me help." I heard someone say. He stepped in front of me, hitting the locker before jiggling the handle, opening the locker door.

"Thanks." I said.

"No, problem. The name's Dak. You?"

"James."

"Nice to meet you James or should I say locker buddy." He steps over, putting in the combination and opening the locker next to mine.

"Awesome." I smiled at him before he looked past me.

"Oh lord. Here comes Ms. I'm perfect in every way and her boyfriend."

I turned around to see some blonde strutting down the hall as people moved out of her way. She had three other girls behind her. I almost gasped out loud when Kendall walked up next to her and they hugged.

"Are they together?" I asked. I know it was dumb but I just wanted to be sure.

"Yup, have been since the beginning of forever." He told me, closing his locker.

As they made their way past us we stepped back and allowed them room to past. Jo didn't even glance in our direction as her and her three followers flipped their hair at the same time. I looked at Kendall and our eyes connected. I turned my stare into a glare and he quickly looked away. I watched with the same glare as they walked away, turning the corner.

"Woah, what the hell was that?" Dak asked as he stepped in front of my glare.

"Nothing." I said, closing my locker and walking to my next class.

I filed in with everyone else and we all took our seats. I was waiting for class to start. The sooner it started the sooner it ended. I heard someone sit next to me and when I turned my head I saw that it was Dak. He was smiling at me.

"Dude, go to class." I told him.

"I am in class." He said, smile growing more. Great now I was going to have to deal with his questioning.

"Don't worry I won't bother you until you want to talk about it." He said, adjusting himself in his seat.

"So, if I don't tell you then what?" I asked.

"Well, then I'll just keep looking at you at certain times until you tell me." He told me just before the teacher greeted the class.

Apparently his whole look at you at certain time thing was every ten minutes. I ignored him for the most part but he was starting to get annoying. I just wanted to tell him just to get it over with but I knew it wouldn't just affect me. I know I shouldn't really care about Kendall's reputation but some kids have actually killed themselves when being forced out. It was just something I didn't want to be responsible for.

I almost groaned out loud when I looked over and Dak was staring at me. He's a nice guy but today was not the day to mess with me. I can do this. I can get through this day without any trouble. Then I'll go home and sleep until my heart feels better. So forever?

* * *

When it was time for lunch I was a little eager. Not just because I was hungry but because that meant this day was almost over. I followed everyone into the cafeteria and I was impressed. This place looked amazing. All they were missing was the gigantic chandelier in the middle of the room and white table cloths. I got in line and a few minutes later I had my lunch.

As I was looking for a table to sit at, I saw Logan. He was sitting at a table with Carlos and they were talking. That's weird. They were suppose to be avoiding each other so Carlos wouldn't be found out. But then again, Carlos was friends with almost everyone. I guess no one would think much of it.

"James!" Logan said when he saw me.

"Hey." I said to them, sitting down at the table.

"How are you?" Logan asked.

"Fine." I said, taking a bite of my food.

"James. I know you're lying."

"So."

"So, tell me the truth." He said before he looked past me. I turned my head and immediately groaned, turning back around.

"Is that it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you mean, Ms. I'm so popular and her followers. Oh, and don't forget about her little puppy following her around."

"Wait. Kendall's already in a relationship?"

"Logan isn't it obvious."

"No." Carlos interjected.

"Huh?" We both said.

"He's not with her, he wants to be with you." Carlos whispered to me.

"I spoke to him earlier." Logan told me.

"And?"

"And he really feels like you didn't really give him a chance. He really likes you."

"If he really liked me then he would tell me instead of flaunting around with her."

"James, you basically told him that if he didn't come out then you two won't be together. That's why he hasn't spoken to you. He thinks you're still mad at him and probably don't want to talk to him."

"Well, he isn't necessarily helping his case with her."

"He doesn't have a choice now. They're the power couple of this school. They are destined to win everything. From Homecoming to Prom." Carlos told us.

"You should really talk to him." Logan offered.

"No, I don't want to speak with him."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't okay." I told him, folding my arms in defense.

"I figured it was that." I heard someone say. I know that voice. My eyes widened in shock as Dak sat down at the table.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked him.

"Enough to know that you and Kendall have something."

"No we don't"

"Have, had, same thing. You guys would look good together."

"That'll probably never happen."

"And why is that?" Logan asked me, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up." I told him.

"And don't you say a word." I said, turning my attention to Dak.

"Don't worry, I won't." Dak said, raising his right hand.

"Yeah, Dak's good company and he knows a lot about everyone in this school." Carlos told us.

"So he's like a spy?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not a spy. I'm just extremely curious about everything and slightly annoying, so I've been told. But it works for me because eventually people either confess or start talking about." Dak said.

"Tell us something about someone." Logan requested.

"Talk about your favorite subject." Carlos added.

"No." Dak told Carlos before he turned back to Logan.

"The girl's name is Jo and her three followers are all named Jennifer." He informed him.

I groaned before saying, "Can we please not talk about them."

"What if I told you that the blonde Jennifer is thinking about rebelling against Jo?" Dak asked me.

"Well, that makes it more interesting then." I said, letting a small smile come to my face.

"Tell them why." Carlos said.

Dak leaned in before he whispered, "Jo has a girlfriend."

My eyes widened in shock and I gasped, gaining attention from some other people at other tables.

"No!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes!" Dak said, smiling.

"Wait, now I'm confused. How many people at this school are gay?" I asked him.

"Let's just say there are more than the ones you already know." Dak said before he was silent as he ate his lunch.

I started looking around. I wonder how many people were actually gay. Some people didn't even seem like they would even have thoughts about the same sex while others seemed like that's what was always on their minds. My eyes wandered and I soon found myself looking at Jo. She was a lesbian. I wonder if anyone knew besides Dak.

When she moved my eyes locked with Kendall's and he stared at me before I turned myself back around to stare at my food. How long did we stare at each other? It almost felt as if time stopped. I looked at the different things on my tray that I didn't eat before looking up at Logan. He had a smirk on his face as he looked past me. I didn't even want to know what he was looking at.

"Hey guys."

I froze at the voice. It was Kendall. What was he doing over here? Stay cool James, he has friends over here remember. No need to panic, he's probably not going to speak to you anyway. You did tell him to not to speak to you.

"Hey, Kendall." Everyone at the table said except for me.

Kendall was asking everyone what classes they had to see if they had the same classes. I wasn't trying to pay attention though but I think we had the same class tomorrow around this time. I was kind of worried because it was Home Economics. If the teacher put us together I wouldn't know what to do. When he was about to leave I looked up and suddenly his eyes connected with mine. I found myself lost in those emerald green eyes. He gave a small wave before he left, breaking our eye contact.

"Whoa." Dak said once Kendall was a decent amount away.

I looked at Logan and Carlos and both of them were staring at me. I could feel the heat come to my face as the grins on their faces grew.

"Is there something going on between you and Kendall?" Dak asked me.

"No." Carlos and Logan both gave me knowing looks. "Okay yes and now I feel really bad for yelling at him."

"Took you long enough to admit it."

"Shut up Logan."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Dak, I guess I just have to wait for him to do something."

* * *

**A/N: I have a few surprises in store for this story since I went with the original plot. I also would like to say that I have a tumblr up just in case Fanfiction deletes my stories because of the new rules. The url is .com and I will be updating here as well as there so if it gets removed you will find it there. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Does the term beards mean anything to you?" Dak asked, closing his locker. I did the same before we started walking.

"No, not really. You mean like facial hair right?"

"Thank goodness you're attractive-ish."

"Attractive-ish?"

"Yes, I mean, if I wasn't in to someone else you would be on my list...somewhere."

"I think you just called me ugly."

"I didn't, I swear."

"Yeah, whatever." I said as we walked into class. I was trying to have a conversation with Dak so I wouldn't have to face the fact that I was having this class with Kendall.

As I walked into class the tables were set up in rows. It was two rows and two seats for each table. Me and Dak took a table and I backtracked to our conversation.

"Wait. Who are you into?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Dak, seriously. Don't play dumb. You're blushing. You obviously know what I'm talking about." He looked around as if people were in here. The only person in here besides us was the teacher.

"It's Jett." He said and my face drained of all emotion at the mention of the neanderthal.

"What? You don't like him?" Dak asked.

"He knocked my books out of my hand this morning." I told him.

"Well...he...he's-"

"Don't try and come up with an excuse. He's an ass."

"He has a nice ass." My eyes widened in shock at Dak's outburst before I corrected him.

"I said he's an ass."

"Oh."

"Why do you like him?"

"What's not to like about him? He's cute, charming, and has a great body."

"He's still an incredible douche."

"Stop talking about him like that. You don't know what he goes through."

"And you do?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yes." He said with an apprehensive nod.

"He's not doing so well in school and he has the pressure from home and stuff."

"Excuses."

"It is not!" Dak whined as everyone starting coming into class. Kendall walked in with that thing on his arm. She flipped her hair and squeezed his arm. I looked at Kendall and he smiled at me and did a small wave. I waved back before turning to look at Dak. He was smirking but then all of the expression dropped from his face as he looked towards the door.

Standing there was Jett but he was making out with some girl. I mean, not like regular making out, I'm pretty sure his tongue is touching her brain. He had her trapped against the wall. They pulled away and he nudged her away before slapping her ass. I turned to look at Dak but he had obviously already looked away. He had his head down and I just gave a comforting pat on his back before turning my attention to the teacher.

Jett walked past us and sat directly in front of Dak. I looked over at him and he just sat up and folded his arms. His eyes were a little red so I'm guessing he's fighting off his tears. Now he just glared at the back of Jett's head. There had to be something going on between them. I mean, no one just makes out with someone, practically sucking faces, for nothing. I was cut off my thoughts when the teacher finally made movement.

She shook her head before speaking, "Look at everyone sitting next to their friends. That just won't do."

Everyone's face fell at that and they all glared at her as she walked around to the back of her desk, grabbing a clipboard. Her neatly manicured nails moved along the paper before she began to switch everyone's seat. I ended up standing because she gave someone my seat. I wasn't the only one standing though, so I guess it wasn't that bad. She was going through people randomly so I had no idea who would be next to sit.

"Dak Zevon, you'll be sitting next to Jett Stetson."

My eyes widened as I looked over at Dak. He stood up and made his way around the table. He sat next to Jett but turned so that his back was to the brunette. Yeah, something was definitely going on.

"James Diamond, you'll be sitting next to Kendall Knight."

It took all of my strength to not let my jaw drop or show any type of emotion. I couldn't stop a very small smile on my lips as I walked over to his table. Jo huffed and stood up, grabbing her purse and walking into the middle aisle. I took her seat and the second I sat down I could feel the heat radiating from Kendall.

It reminded me of when we kissed. The way he held me and- I quickly stopped my thoughts about him because I could feel myself blushing and Jo was looking at me. The teacher sat Jo two tables behind me and Kendall. I was pretty sure everyone caught how mad she was with the loud groan she made.

"Groan on your own time." The teacher told her.

"Now that you all are where I want you, my name is Mrs. Collins." She said, writing her name on the marker board next to her table instead of the chalk board.

"I'm going to go over a few rules." She said as she grabbed her clipboard again, flipping a few pages.

"Okay. You are all almost adults, so don't ask me to go to the bathroom, there are passes by the door. Don't ask dumb questions and before you raise your hand, a dumb question is one not pertaining to food or work. Do not use the ovens unless you're told to. Do not spill any ingredients. If something is spilled, clean it up before I see it or you will lose points. Do not waste ingredients, meaning, if the recipe asks for 2 cups of sugar and you add 2 and 4 ounces, you will lose points."

"Will we lose points if we breathe?" A guy asked that was sitting behind me, making everyone laugh.

"That is a dumb question and all of you are simple minded for laughing." She said before continuing with the rules. I was caught off guard when a note showed up in front of me. I looked down at the paper and over at Kendall. He looked away from me and focused on Mrs. Collins. I opened the paper and read the note.

"Can we please talk? I heard you aren't mad at me so I just wanted to talk." I took out a pen and wrote my reply.

"I am still a little upset but I'm willing to talk, when?"

I folded the paper back up and slid it over to him. I looked at all of the appliances on the wall as he wrote his reply. I should've been focusing on Mrs. Collins because a second later she was in front of the table.

"Passing notes, are we?" She asked, taking the paper from Kendall.

"This." She said, holding up the paper.

"Is prohibited. You are suppose to be paying attention at all times. If something goes wrong because one of you weren't listening, someone could get hurt."

I looked at Kendall as she folded up the paper and put it in her bra. I tried not to show how disgusted I was by that. I never wanted to hold that paper again. She gave us the classwork policy with everything she just told us. She had us sign a paper saying that we fully understood what it said. I signed my name perfectly, not caring to read the damn thing before handing it to her.

As we filled out our emergency contact info, I felt Kendall tap my hand with his pen. I looked at him and he pointed to his self before making a shape of a house. I nodded my head, understanding, before going back to writing my mom's info. It was pointless though because the teacher's never going to use it. I was happy to see Mrs. Collins throw our note into the trash behind her desk.

"That was close." Kendall whispered. I just glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

As class moved on, I could feel eyes on me. I knew it had to be Jo because she was the only one in the class who had a problem with me. Well, the only person that was behind me that had a problem with me. I fake dropped my pencil on the floor and when I picked it up, I glanced behind me to confirm what I thought. She was glaring at me. I just turned around and ignored her. I looked at Dak and he had yet to face Jett and class was almost over.

Jett looked over at him once and from what I could see he looked sad but shook it off. Dak ignoring him obviously had an effect on him because he was oddly quiet. I mean from the times I've seen him, he's been loud and obnoxious. I doubt Dak was going to tell me anything now. The bell rang and everyone stood, gathering their things and escaped before Mrs. Collins could say anything about the homework she mentioned earlier.

She was so busy typing something on the computer she didn't realize until the last minute. Jo quickly came over and took Kendall out of the room. Bitch. Dak got up and left before Jo could even get to our table and I noticed Jett watched him leave with a sad look on his face.

When he noticed me looking, he rolled his eyes and left. I sighed and followed behind him. Before I play matchmaker I need to find out what's going on. I remember Carlos seemed to have a clue about it. I should ask him while I talk to Kendall.

* * *

Me and Logan made our way into the house and sat our things down. I knew he wanted to do his homework before he did anything so I decided to join him. Well, I sat there and looked at it. I was going to do it at some point, just not now.

"You're going to regret it later." Logan told me.

"I doubt it." I said, going into the fridge, looking for a snack.

"If you're looking for something to snack on, you're out of luck."

"Fuck." I said, closing the fridge and going over to where he was sitting. I remembered that I never told him about what happened in Home Ec.

"So, when are you going to go see Carlos?" I asked him as I sat down.

"After I'm done my homework, maybe."

"Cool, I'll join you."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I should get out of the house." I said, letting a smile come to my face. I knew he would ask what was up so I just waited.

"James-"

"Me and Kendall talked and he said that we should talk at his house." I blurted out. I didn't think I was this excited about it. In all honesty, I was nervous as hell. I mean, what was he going to say, what was going to happen.

"Wow, you went from excited to nervous in less then a second." Logan noticed.

"I'm just now really thinking about it because I did act incredibly douche-y towards him. But I mean, it must be good that he wants to talk to me."

"Not unless he wants to tell you to leave him alone forever."

"LOGAN!"

"Sorry, I mean, how did he ask you?"

"He wrote me a note."

"Oh, well if he didn't say it on the note then maybe not. I don't know." Logan said, getting me all worried.

"James calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Logan, you can't just say that! That's like stabbing someone and telling them not to bleed."

"What?"

"I don't know what I'm saying! I'm freaking out!"

"Just go freak out in your room until I'm done." I sighed and headed upstairs.

I noticed I was biting my nails and quickly stopped. I've been able to handle that habit and I don't need it coming back. I took some calming breaths as I paced my room. Everything was going to be fine. Maybe even better than I expect it to be. The thing is, how do I expect it to go? Who was going to speak first? I should probably have something to say if he wants me to speak first. No, he wanted to speak to me so he should go first.

"James, I can hear you breathing heavily up there."

"Shut up Logan, you're the cause of this! I was perfectly fine until now!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm finish my work so now we can get this over with."

"We?" I asked, coming down the steps.

"Yes, I don't need a stressed out James around me because all you're going to do is stress me."

"Whatever." I said, opening the door.

As we walked down the road, I was trying to figure out what to say while keeping my hands in my pockets to keep from biting my fingers. Every time I looked at Logan he rolled his eyes. I just ignored him until Kendall's house came into view.

"You're breathing just got heavier. James, you need to calm down before you pass out." Logan told me as we got closer. I took deep breaths until we reached the door.

"Are you going to knock?" Logan asked me.

"Me? You knock."

"James, you're closer. Nevermind." He said, stepping past me and knocking. I jumped back as the screen door came swinging open. I was a little shocked to see Jo was the one who opened the door. She glared at me before swinging her hair and walking away. I turned to look at the door to see Kendall standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked so adorable.

"Logan, if you're looking for Carlos, he's out in the back messing with the animals." Kendall told him.

"Okay. Thanks." Logan said before he left me.

Kendall stepped to the side and gestured for me to come in. I stepped into the house and I saw a little girl watching Tv.

"That's my little sister, Katie." Kendall told me. The little girl looked up and I waved to her.

"Kendall, how many guests are you going to be having?" She asked him.

"Shut up, Katie." He said with a sigh before he moved down a hallway.

The house was very modern-ish. It was obvious that they were an average american family with all of the pictures of family members everywhere. It was like they took this house from the middle of a neighborhood and brought it to the country.

"James." Kendall said, getting my attention. I looked his way and noticed he had moved down the hallway and was waiting for me. I quickly made my way over to him and followed him into his room. It looked like someone took his room from a catalog and copied it exactly.

"Sit." He instructed. I awkwardly moved and sat down on the edge of his bed. He sat in the computer chair and moved in front me. I was suddenly lost for words. Everything I had prepared, gone. I twiddled my fingers and it seemed to get his attention.

"You're nervous."

"No, I'm not." I replied a little too quickly, making him chuckle.

"Yes, you are. Don't worry, I am too." He said before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why Jo was here." I really wasn't but I nodded my head anyway.

"She thinks something's up between us."

"But isn't there."

"Yes, that's why she's mad."

"I mean, I would be too if my boyfriend told me that he's talking to a guy."

"She has no reason to be mad though."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Does the term beards mean anything to you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I know what facial hair is. What does that have to do with us?" He chuckled at my words and said something about me being cute, I don't know. All I know if his laugh is adorable and I could feel myself blushing. Focus, James. He's about to speak.

"Not facial hair. The term beard is when a gay guy and a gay girl go out with each other in order to continue to hide." He told me.

"Oh."

"Do you get it?"

"Yes, Kendall, I know what a beard is now."

"So do you get why Jo's upset?" I shook my head and he laughed a little.

"Jo's upset because she's the gay girl in this bearded relationship."

"Oooh." I said, finally understanding. Now I feel stupid for not getting it the first time around.

"So are you confirming that you're the gay guy in the relationship?"

"Did I kiss you when we first met?" He asked me and I nodded, letting a small smile come to my face.

"About that, I am so sorry for expecting you to change your whole world when we just met. I had a talk with Logan and Carlos asked him to wait and he didn't have a problem with it. So, after he yelled at me, I realized that it wouldn't kill me to do the same."

As I spoke a smile gradually grew on his face, making me smile as well. I was surprised when leaned forward, grabbing my chin and kissing me. I smiled against his lips before kissing back.

The kiss intensified as he pushed me back against the bed. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I happily granted. His tongue explored every crevice of my mouth, making me moan as his hands moved down my sides. Just before his hands could go up under my shirt we heard a gasp.

And just like that it was over. Kendall rolled off of me and we both sat up to see Kendall's little sister, Katie standing at the door. I could see Kendall turning red with blush out the corner of my eye as I felt blush come to my cheeks. Two people appeared behind Katie and our blush grew a shade darker as Carlos and Logan stared at us.

"Well, it doesn't take much for you two to make up." Logan said.

"And make out." Carlos added.

* * *

**A/N: If you're thinking this is too soon like my cousin, you're wrong. This just makes everything so much sweeter and thickens the plot. I wonder how Jo will react and well, we haven't even met Mrs. Knight but I'm pretty sure she's going to be sweet about it. And what's up with Jett and Dak, sound like some juicy stuff with them. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
